The Broken Blade
by CyborgMind
Summary: Amidst the encroaching threat of a devastating calamity, one elf longs to prove his worth despite the tragedy that follows him everywhere he goes. This is the legend of Firn Magol Uir, Bastion of Eldaltas.
1. Catching Up

All was calm beneath the clear night sky. In the midst of a sprawling forest, a single fortified town rested atop a steep ridge, faintly illuminated by the soft glow of a full moon. The streets were silent except for the soft whistle of a cool evening breeze.

From the residential area tucked away behind a shop and forge, a solitary figure emerged from the shadows cast by the surrounding structures. He was an elf, tall in stature and lean in build. His long, dirty blonde hair flowed in the breeze, mimicking the elegant forest green clothing that he wore. Upon his shoulders comfortably rested a leather breastplate, overlapped by the straps that held a longbow and quiver in place across his back.

The elf strode down the main street and around the town square, squinting briefly as he passed through the warm light of the nearby inn. Once having reached the other side, he promptly took a left towards the edge of town where the main watch tower stood directly above the ridge, facing southeast.

He had nearly made it to the meticulously constructed stone wall that marked the town's perimeter when he quickly stopped just before stepping into the barrier's shadow. The elf twitched his pointed ears and placed a careful hand on the hilt of a shortsword that clung to his side, listening intently to his surroundings. He frowned at the faintest sound of cloth in the wind.

Without hesitation the elf turned on his heel, simultaneously drawing his sword and swinging it in a smooth arc behind him. The blade instantly collided with the sharp edge of another, held strongly by a mysterious hooded man dressed head to toe in black. The two figures held their positions for a moment, locking eyes, then slowly they both relaxed.

The attacker chuckled lightly before removing his hood, revealing long brown hair and pointed ears. "That was sloppy, Firn," he said with a sly grin. "You put hand to hilt; a sign to the enemy of a response attack."

Firn sheathed his sword in annoyance. "I'm growing tired of your so-called training, Naru."

The cloaked elf shrugged. "It's good practice to stay alert at all times. You know that as well as anyone."

Firn rolled his eyes and turned to continue on his way without another word.

"Oh, come on!" Naru called after him. "You know you missed me!"

Firn stopped and sighed as a faint smile crossed his face. He could not deny that he felt relief upon the hunter's return. Though he was often a pain, Naru was a good friend. His best friend.

Firn turned back to look at Naru reluctantly and gestured to the flight of stairs leading up the stone wall and into the guard tower. "Care to join me?"

Naru grinned at the invitation. "I thought you'd never ask."

The two climbed the stairs into the main chamber of the guard tower, which was dimly lit by torches with a large opening facing the outside world. Before the opening stood a solitary female guard with crimson red hair, also clad in forest green garbs, who perked up at the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Good evening, Mira," Firn greeted the guard.

"Firn!" she exclaimed with relief in her voice. "Is it time to change the guard already?"

Firn raised an eyebrow at her obvious sarcasm. "Yes ma'am," he answered, taking his place beside her in order to take over guard duty.

Mira gave him a short informal bow and eyed the cloaked stranger behind him. "Who is this dashing companion of yours?" she asked with a spark of interest in her eyes.

"An associate," Firn said simply, hoping the conversation would end there. If Mira and Naru got to talking, he knew all too well what would happen next. Unfortunately for him, Naru didn't take the hint.

"Oh Firn" the hunter sighed with a crack of playfulness in his voice. "That's no way to introduce your lifelong friend of 150 years!"

Firn rolled his eyes again as his friend approached the young maiden and bowed extravagantly. "The name's Naru! It's a pleasure to meet you my lady."

Mira raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips with a dirty grin. "Oh, I like you. Just Naru then?"

Naru nodded. "I'm a hunter through and through. There are no earned or family names for those that live as dangerously as I," he said confidently.

Firn just shook his head. Only Naru would be proud of his disgraced status. To him, it meant nothing but fun and freedom.

"I see," said Mira, a smug expression forming on her face. She walked right up to the hunter and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, then whispered next to his ear. "I like dangerous men."

Her words sent a shiver of excitement down Naru's spine. He chuckled to himself. "And here I thought this town was a drag."

"Depends who you know," said Mira. She brushed off his shoulder and walked casually to the exit before turning to address the hunter one last time with a smile. "I like to hang around the tavern, so you know where to find me."

Naru watched as she glided out the door, happily humming to herself. He whistled with intrigue and turned his excitement to Firn, who had not moved position nor said a word throughout the entire conversation. "I like her."

Firn sighed. "My friend, you are hopelessly predictable."

"You're hopelessly antisocial," Naru shot back. "Mira clearly respects you. Don't you ever think about choosing a partner and settling down?"

"All the time," Firn answered without hesitation, "but Mira is far too… mischievous. I could better coexist with someone more gentle and intelligent."

Naru shrugged. "Well you aren't going to find a gal like that way out here. You'd be better off with the daughter of a noble family. Unlike me, you can always return to your birthplace, after all."

"You know why I can't," Firn said sternly, never breaking eye contact with the shadowy forest down below.

Naru studied his friend with sadness, but he understood. "You've never forsaken the duties entrusted to you. I've always admired that. Once again, your resolve is unmatched"

Firn didn't say another word. He didn't need to. His position was that of a watcher. As commanded of him by the head of his family, he was tasked with bearing witness to the rising calamity in the south. It was meant as punishment, but in his own way Firn was thankful, and Naru knew that.

The hunter took his place beside his best friend and followed the sentry's gaze out into the distant skies. His eyes widened at the far-off sight. Just above the horizon, the black of night was interrupted by a faint radiance of fiery light. What caused the phenomenon was not in view, but Naru had no need to ask for its name.

"Despite everything, the Scourge still spreads," he observed.

Firn nodded. "Our latest scouting party claims the pace of its advance has increased. Another village was consumed only a week ago."

"Have the people evacuated?"

"Most of them, yes. The refugees pass through this town from time to time."

"But not all of them?"

Firn clenched his fists in frustration. "Some of the elves would rather die than leave their homeland, and others are simply too stubborn to see their impending doom."

"Well," suggested Naru, "I suppose there are those that grew attached to their home, unlike us. Still, it's a damn tragedy no matter how you look at it."

Firn nodded. "The Spreading Scourge never relents. If no one can find a way to stop it, this outpost will be consumed in only a few decades, if not sooner."

Naru crossed his arms. "What will you do if that happens?"

Firn frowned in deep thought for a moment. That was a daunting question. He tried to find an answer, but his mental efforts yielded no results. "I don't know."

Naru eyed his friend with curiosity. "I see. You know… as frightening as the Spreading Scourge is, it might not be such a bad thing if it relieves you of your duty. You'd be free to make your own decisions."

Firn's stance finally shifted a little. "Naru, you know I don't function well without a clear path to follow. If I had to leave this place behind… I would be lost."

Naru suddenly gave Firn a hard slap on the back, causing him to flinch in surprise. "You idiot," said the hunter. "That's what you have me for! You know you can always count on me when you need to, right? It's the least I can do after everything we've been through."

Firn sighed and turned to look at his friend, finally breaking his line of sight with the distant land. "You're right. I'm sorry. A century has come and gone, yet it seems I have learned nothing."

Naru shook his head in playful disagreement. "That's not true at all. You've come a long way already. Behind that wall of indifference is a caring heart that beats for dutiful justice!"

Firn raised an eyebrow. "You sound like a bard."

Naru laughed at his response. "Understood, but you get the idea. I owe you an unrepayable debt, and that's more than fine by me. If you ever find yourself in a bind, you need only send me a raven, and I'll come as fast as I can."

Firn nodded again. "Thank you, my friend. I will remember that."

"Good," said Naru, waving his hand with satisfaction. "Now, if you're going to be on guard duty all night, I shall take this opportunity to meditate."

"Very well," Firn answered.

With that, Naru walked to the leftmost corner of the room and sat with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to freely wander.

Firn watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to the forest and fiery glow beyond. For some reason, he felt as though he were connected to the calamity. One way or another, the Spreading Scourge would determine the direction of his future. He just hoped that when the time came, he would be ready.


	2. An Elf's Plight

Firn grunted in frustration as his sword collided countless times against another without a single breakthrough.

"Such ferocity!" commented Naru as he effortlessly deflected all of Firn's blows.

Firn said nothing, increasing the speed of his swings. It bothered him that he couldn't break Naru's defense no matter what he tried, but his chain of attacks were also unbroken, and Naru was slowly being driven across the clearing towards the tree line. Firn decided that his only chance of winning at that point was to put his friend's back against a wall.

Naru took advantage of the split second between Firn's swings to take a quick glance behind him. "Firn, you sneaky bastard," he muttered to himself. He had no choice but to break the chain.

The hunter caught a glimpse of the hot sun overhead and smiled. He waited for Firn to swing in the masterfully clean arc that he knew so well, then took a sudden step forward and thrusted with his sword. Firn took a step back in surprise and angled his blade back in defense, causing the two warriors to lock their swords at the hilt.

Firn pushed against his weapon, now in a contest of strength. "It's going to take more than that to gain the upper hand," he growled.

Naru clenched his teeth against the force of Firn's superior strength, but continued to grin. "I agree. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"What?" Firn shifted in confusion.

The sly hunter did not hesitate to take his chance. He sidestepped to break their swordlock and then quickly lifted the sword across his chest at an upward angle. Firn was about to attack again when Naru's blade suddenly lit up, reflecting the light of the sun and blinding him.

Firn required only a second to recover, but that was all the time Naru needed to make his move. With one swift, clean combo, the hunter swung his blade across either side of Firn's, knocking it out of his hand into the grass, and then stopped the weapon's tip just short of his throat.

Firn frowned at the sharpened edge against his own neck. "That was a cheap move," he said in annoyance.

Naru shrugged and sheathed his blade. "You know I like to play dirty."

Firn swept up his own sword and sheathed it as well. "Yes, but… that was obscenely so. Where do you learn moves like that?"

"Well," Naru hesitated, scratching the back of his head, "I guess you pick up a few things when you travel as much as I do."

Firn eyed him suspiciously. He suspected there was more to it than that, but decided to let it go for the time being. "I see. I suppose that concludes today's sparring session. You leave again tomorrow morning?"

"That's right," said Naru. He looked up again at the clear blue sky and the blazing sun that shown directly above them. "I think it's time for me to get out of this heat and back up into the mountains."

"So, what's the job this time?"

"Some measly escort job for a well-known trader. Apparently he has had some quarrels with a bandit clan and they've been screwing with his shipments. It's an easy job for an elf of my skills."

Naru turned to look at Firn, a pleading look on his face. "And your skills too. My offer still stands, Firn. You're welcome to come with me whenever you like. I'll even split my earnings. You don't have to stay secluded here."

Firn waved his hand dismissively. "I've told you before, my friend. I appreciate the offer, but I will not abandon the duties assigned to me. Be it punishment or not, I will not leave my post."

Naru let out a long, disappointed sigh, then grinned. "I knew you would say that. I just figured I'd ask anyway just in case. Well, I leave tomorrow, and I probably won't be back for several months. We should hit the tavern tonight and have a little fun before I go!"

Firn groaned. "You know I don't like to drink very often or hang around people that do."

"Really?" Naru questioned playfully. "Then what the hell are you friends with me for?"

Firn let out a sigh of his own. "Fine. One drink wouldn't hurt."

Naru wrapped his arm around Firn, to his friend's annoyance. "That's the spirit! Hey, maybe Mira will be there."

"Ugh, I hope not. That woman is nothing but trouble."

Naru smirked. "I know. She's perfect for me, don't you think?"

Finally, Firn could not help but grin a little himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted, walking back into the forest in the direction of the town.

Naru followed promptly behind him. "You need a girl of your own, buddy."

Firn just rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Let's get this over with."

…

The tavern was extra lively that night thanks to the presence of a group of traveling merchants and a very enthusiastic bard. They talked and sang songs loudly together next to a warmly lit fireplace.

Firn grimaced at the noise as he and Naru stepped through the door. He preferred to spend his free time in more secluded, quiet places, but he had to endure it for his friend. The two sat and got comfortable at the bar while someone was noticeably rummaging through the stock in the back.

"Evening, Gordy," Firn called, not really paying attention.

"Gordy's indisposed at the moment, darling," responded an unseen female voice.

Firn jolted upright as an elvish woman with crimson red hair emerged in a maid outfit that was much too revealing in all the most daring places.

"M-Mira!" Firn exclaimed, horrified.

Naru whistled in amazement. "Now what is a fine thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"I work here now, slick," she teased, leaning against the counter in the most seductive way possible.

Firn turned his head in the opposite direction, determined to avoid the heinous sight. "Since when?"

"I started a few days ago. I thought it would be fun to be a guard, but it was actually much too boring. I think this is more my style," she said, giving Naru a quick wink.

Naru folded his hands and nodded as he looked her up and down, as if he were beholding a rare gemstone. "I agree. It fits you very well."

"Naru!" Firn scolded. "Don't encourage her!"

Mira eyed him with a sly grin, then tugged at her uniform with her finger. "Would you prefer I take it off?"

"Sure," said Naru, lustful anticipation in his eyes.

"NO!" Firn yelled immediately. "Honestly, do the two of you have _no_ shame?! Elves are renowned for their grace and nobility, but you both seem to be devoid of either!"

Naru gave his friend a hard pat on the back. "Relax, buddy. We're just messing with you," he said reassuringly. He briefly made eye contact with Mira and returned a wink of his own. "Isn't that right, Mira?"

"That's right," she said, playing along. "Besides, everyone's a little rough around the edges in these parts. Even you, Firn, whether you admit it or not. You gotta unwind and have some fun every once in a while. Or, if you're like me, take every chance you get!"

Firn finally looked back to her with a disturbed expression. "That was… kind of sappy. Who are you and what have you done with Mira?!"

"W-What?" she stuttered, suddenly a little panicked. "That's nonsense!"

Naru smiled at her reaction. "So, you've got a soft side too."

She glared at him, clearly flustered. "You jerks! I can give advice too! Now, do you want something to drink or not?" she asked quickly, eager to change the subject.

Firn nodded, also ready to move on. "Just something light please."

"Same," said Naru.

Firn looked over at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure," replied the hunter. "I like drinking as much as the next guy, but I have a lot of traveling to do starting tomorrow morning. I'd hate to start that trip hungover."

"Huh," thought Firn aloud. "How responsible of you."

"You're leaving?" Mira asked as she prepared their drinks.

"That's right," said Naru. "It's time for me to go back to work."

"Oh yeah? How long will you be gone?"

The hunter eyed her curiously. "Just three months if I'm lucky. Why? You gonna miss me?"

"That depends on how well you tip me," she replied with a smug grin, setting out their drinks.

"Fair enough."

"Mira, I need you to finish inventory by the end of the night."

The three turned their attention towards the new voice. From the back came hobbling an old man with thinning white hair.

"Apologies for the delay, Gordy," said Mira, returning to the back of the tavern. "I was just taking care of these dashing gentlemen in your absence."

Gordy squinted at the pair of elves at the bar as he approached and his face lit up with excitement. "Well if it isn't my favorite elf! Welcome back, Firn. It's been a while!"

Naru waved at the old man too. "I guess that makes me your second favorite?" he offered.

Gordy evaluated the hunter for a brief second and his face wrinkled in confusion. "Who are you?"

Naru just stared at him. "It's me, Naru. Firn's best friend? We've met several times before!"

Gordy's expression was unchanged. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Naru glanced at Firn for help but he only shrugged at the situation. The hunter sighed and looked about the tavern before getting up from his chair.

"Alright," said the hunter. "You guys can catch up and I'll go see where that naughty maid ran off to."

Firn nodded and turned to Gordy as the hunter walked away. "You don't have to mess with him so much, you know."

Gordy shook his head in disagreement. "The bastard smashed a keg last time he was here."

Firn raised his head in surprise. "Oh. I must not have been present for that."

Gordy nodded. "I'm keeping my eye on him."

Firn gave a quick glance about the tavern behind him and grinned. "Is that so? Then I trust you saw where he ran off to?"

Gordy straightened his posture and surveyed the room, Naru's absence painfully obvious. "Damn. That is one slippery elf."

"Don't worry," assured Firn. "If he breaks something I'll take full responsibility."

The old man grunted. "I suppose that makes me feel a little better. I built this establishment from the ground up. I will not have anyone ruining my hard work."

"I know, Gordy. You tell me every time I'm here."

Gordy gave Firn the stink eye. "You know, it's good practice to listen to the stories of elders. There's lessons to be learned and wisdom to be gained."

Firn took a sip of his drink and smiled innocently. "You do know that I'm older than you, right?"

Gordy grimaced at the truth. "Damn elves. If you're so old and wise, you should really start acting like it. How does a two hundred year old guy such as yourself go that long without meeting a woman?"

Firn frowned and took another sip of his drink. "Why is everyone suddenly concerned about my love life?"

"Because it's nonexistent," Gordy said simply.

Firn rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair, placing a reasonable amount of currency on the counter. "I think I've had enough for one night. The rest is Mira's tip."

"Hold on, Firn," Gordy gestured towards the counter. "There is a reason I wanted to speak with you."

Firn sighed and returned to the counter, but remained standing. "Fine. What is it?"

"Isidril was looking for you earlier today."

"What on earth could that sorry excuse for a cleric want with me this time?"

Gordy glanced around the room after hearing Firn's response. "Don't say such things out loud. He is the leader of this outpost, after all."

Firn crossed his arms. "I'm not scared of him. Just tell me what he wants."

"We've received word from a small village farther southwest that the Spreading Scourge has quickened its rate of destruction yet again. They don't have enough time for a full evacuation, so Isidril plans to send out a team for aid in two days. A team he wants you to lead."

Firn nodded slowly. "Well, if it helps save lives then I suppose I have no reason to decline. Why does Isidril trust you with information like that?"

"I wasn't always a decrepit old man," said Gordy. "I am no stranger to the flow of information, nor the chain of command. Isidril knows this and is smart enough to take advantage of it."

"So… you're one of Isidril's informants."

Gordy nodded. "Something like that. A place like this is an information hub. You'd be surprised how often people let their guard down and spill secrets in exchange for drink and song."

Firn nodded reluctantly. "I guess that makes sense. You're smarter than you look, old man. Tell Isidril I accept and expect an official summons tomorrow."

"That's a little bold, don't you think?"

"I could care less. Besides, Gordy, I have a feeling you can handle Isidril just fine on your own."

Gordy grinned slyly. "That I can, master elf, that I can. I'll let him know."

"Thank you," said Firn.

Now he just needed to find Naru before he did something he might regret. He had a feeling that wherever the hunter was, so was Mira. Firn just hoped he wasn't about to walk into something utterly obscene.


	3. Another Sendoff

At last the morning sun began to emerge from beyond the distant horizon, setting the sky ablaze with a refreshing array of fiery light. With its arrival, the surrounding forest sprang to life with the chirping of birds and rustling of leaves in the summer breeze. To anyone else, it would have been a beautiful sight to behold, but Firn was much too bothered to notice. He walked stiffly down the central dirt road of the town with Naru close behind him.

"Come on, buddy," the hunter pleaded again. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"I have already accepted your apology," Firn stated, never slowing his pace.

"Yeah, but you're not acting like it. I can read you like a freshly copied manuscript."

Firn rolled his eyes as he reached his destination near the edge of town. He threw open the gate into the local stables and immediately spotted a black horse off to the right.

"This one is yours, correct?" Firn pointed at the horse.

Naru leaned on the gate and crossed his arms. "Yeah that's him," he paused, studying Firn's annoyed expression. "Do you really want me gone that badly?"

Firn sighed, releasing some of his built up stress. "No. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Ah. I hear ya buddy. That's pretty-"

"However," Firn cut in.

Naru narrowed his eyes at the interruption. "Here we go."

"I do not ever want to walk into any of your… _relations_ , ever again," asserted Firn.

"Hey man, what I do with Mira is none of your-"

"In the pantry!" Firn cut in again.

"Yes. What I do with Mira _in the pantry_ is none of your concern."

"It's deplorable!"

"It was a spur of the moment! Besides, we weren't doing anything _too_ provocative… yet."

Firn began to grind his teeth and clench his fists again.

Naru saw his friend's obvious decent into rage and decided it was time to ease up on the banter. "Alright buddy. You win. I'm sorry. I suppose it was a bit irresponsible of me."

"Damn right," Firn growled. "I wish I could gouge out my eyes!"

"I could do it for you," Naru blurted out before putting a hand over his mouth. He could see Firn fuming at the remark. "Sorry," he said. "It's a habit. I don't know when to stop."

Firn just sighed again, a little more forcefully this time, and entered the stall of Naru's horse. He lifted a saddle from a hook in the back and expertly secured it to the calm black stallion before pausing in thought.

"No," he told Naru, his voice calming. "These things happen. I guess I'm just out of sorts today."

The hunter shook his head. "Nah. You're the same as you've always been. At the end of the day, we are still very different people."

Firn's expression turned a little smug. "Yeah, you really get on my nerves sometimes."

"And you're impossibly stubborn," Naru refuted.

"We are always at odds, aren't we?"

"And yet we are still friends."

"Indeed. It is quite astounding."

The two stared off into space for a while as nostalgic memories of their friendship and childhood resurfaced before their eyes. Firn was the first to break the silence.

"The truth is," admitted the blonde elf, "I am happy for you. At least one of us has a shot at starting a family."

"Whoa there, buddy!" Naru protested, waving his hands. "Hold your horses! I'm not looking to start a family just yet."

Firn glanced at the horse upon which he still held tightly to the saddle. "Was that supposed to be some kind of pun?"

"Uh… no."

"Hmm. Good. I would have been disappointed. Anyway, what's so bad about having a family?"

Naru shifted nervously, a behavior Firn thought to be uncharacteristic. This was obviously an uncomfortable subject for his friend, but why?

"I don't know if I'm fit for that kind of lifestyle," said the hunter.

Firn's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was off about Naru's sudden lack of composure, but he didn't like to pry. He decided it was best not to push him.

"Alright," Firn conceded. "I suppose you do travel a lot and you're certainly more of a… free spirit."

"Yeah." Naru agreed, getting some of his signature confidence back. "Besides, I think you deserve the family life far more than I do."

Firn looked at him curiously. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Naru just smiled to himself and strolled to the opposite wall. He snatched some reins from another hook and approached his horse, taking a deep breath in preparation to counter Firn's glare of suspicion.

"I think if anyone should settle down with a young maiden and build a family of their own, it's you," explained the hunter, securing the reins to his calm stallion. "I know it's often on your mind."

Firn stepped back and sighed as he leaned against the back wall. "Am I really that obvious?"

Naru grinned. "Probably not, but I've known you for over a century. There isn't much you can hide from me."

Firn gave a light chuckle. "I suppose that's true," he admitted, but he couldn't help but wonder if he could say the same about his childhood friend. Before he had a chance to say something about it, however, Naru swiftly pushed the stall's gate open with a loud creak.

"Well," said the hunter, "I have faith in you, buddy. You'll find the gal you're looking for soon enough. I'm sure of it. In the meantime, I've got work to do."

Whether he meant to or not, Naru had once again provided Firn with a way out from the maze of doubts in his head. Though Firn never quite understood Naru's motivations and they lived very different lifestyles, they were still a decent team, and even better friends.

"That's right," said Firn, leading the way out of the stables. "You best be on your way. It's bad manners to keep your client waiting."

Naru looked after him curiously for a second, then followed with horse in tow out onto the open road leading away from town. They walked a good distance up the road, making friendly small talk along the way, until they reached where the gravel met the edge of the eastern forest. It was here that Naru finally mounted his horse and prepared for his departure.

The hunter steered his horse around to face Firn and lay eyes on the quaint little town that served as an elven outpost one last time. "I guess it's time."

Firn nodded. "Stay sharp out there my friend."

"Like a shadow," Naru responded without hesitation. He shifted in his saddle uncomfortably at his own words but quickly regained his composure.

Firn raised an eyebrow at the strange analogy, but didn't linger on it. His attention was now focused on the brightly dressed elf walking up the road behind them.

"Ah damn," Firn observed. "Isidril's coming. You better get going Naru. The last thing you need right now is the Townhead on your back."

"Then I will take my leave," the hunter agreed, giving a short bow. "Until next we meet, old friend. And remember, if you ever need me for any reason, anything at all…"

"I'll send a raven," Firn finished. "I know. You don't have to worry. Now get moving before Isidril stops you."

"Yes sir," Naru answered with a grin. With that he whipped the reins on his stallion and galloped off down the forest trail, deeper into elven territory.

Firn watched with bittersweet content as his friend quickly disappeared into the trees. He wondered how many months he would be gone this time. Not that it mattered. Firn would miss him at first, but many months would soon fly by and Naru would be back on his doorstep in the blink of an eye. Besides, there were other matters that needed the blonde elf's attention.

As if on cue, the sound of feet against gravel came to an abrupt stop just behind Firn. Annoyed, he turned to see a slightly taller elf with long, jet black hair wearing a fancy white cloak peering off into the forest after the now departed hunter.

"Can I help you?" asked Firn, making no effort whatsoever to hide his disdain.

Isidril just rolled his intensely green eyes at the question. "That was Naru wasn't it?" he asked rhetorically in a confidently sophisticated tone. "It's a shame he had to go. I would have liked to chat."

"I'm sure we all would love to hear you berate him for the hundredth time," Firn scoffed.

"I disapprove of him," the cleric admitted.

"I disapprove of your disapproval," Firn shot back.

"Noted."

Having said what they needed to say, the two stood silently for a second. It put Firn on edge.

"Why are you _really_ here?" asked the blonde elf, eager to get to the point.

Isidril finally turned to face Firn and reached into his cloak. From the folds emerged a tightly rolled paper wrapped and sealed with the town's sigil of an eagle in flight. He held it out to Firn, who reluctantly took it with disdain.

"Firn Magol Uir," the cleric announced.

Firn shuddered at the use of his full name as Isidril continued.

"You are hereby summoned to serve as commander of the outpost's aid team. You will travel to the village of Sunbrook and speed up the evacuation process before the Scourge strikes. You are to report to Town Hall today, no later than noon."

Firn's eyes narrowed. "Why couldn't you have just sent this to my home?"

Isidril shrugged. "I determined this would need a more personal touch."

"Because you don't like me?"

"Because you're one of the best we have."

Firn gaped at the cleric's response. "Did you… Did you just compliment me?"

Isidril crossed his arms. "I know we don't see eye to eye on much, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a very reliable asset to this outpost. I want you to take charge of this mission because I know you can handle it. Sunbrook doesn't have much time left and they need all the help they can get. I am making this your responsibility."

Firn squinted against the morning sun and let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll accept the position. I'm not thrilled to be leading a team, but I'll do my duty."

"I know you will," Isidril said, preparing to leave. "I'll see you at noon. You can meet your team, formulate a strategy, and depart by nightfall."

"Yes sir," Firn answered blatantly.

With that the two turned to walk back down the road as the townspeople began to wake and go about their daily business.

"You know," Isidril jested, "a summons is mandatory. I doesn't matter if you accept the position or not."

Firn just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."


	4. Team Meeting

Firn stood next to Isidril, leaning casually against the back wall. Before them spanned a long room with a large, central table around which many wooden chairs were organized. In several of these chairs, four people waited to hear what the Townhead had to say.

Isidril cleared his throat and addressed the gathered group. "Thank you all for coming. As was explained in the summons, the village of Sunbrook is on the brink of destruction. They have called us for aid, and aid we shall give them, as specified in the special orders written in the town charter upon its foundation."

A young energetic elf with long brown hair sitting at the other end of the table leaned forward excitedly.

"Thank you for this opportunity, sir," he said with fervor. "I am honored to be chosen for this venture."

"Of course, Erindel," Isidril responded with a respectful nod. "I'm always looking for capable hands willing to serve the interests of this town."

Firn sighed to himself in annoyance. The last thing he wanted to deal with was an overenthusiastic youngster trying to prove himself.

Erindel Lumon Rivirius was fresh blood in the outpost, sent to serve there by leaders in the Elven territories. Rumor in the tavern was that his family, who were nobles themselves, were secretly aligned with the evil god Lolth, and later executed for it.

The lad was surprisingly confident for a guy that had lost everyone he cared about as a boy. To this day he claims it was just a tragic misunderstanding. His attitude caused most people to pity him, but not Firn. It was his belief that anyone who suffered without visible consequences certainly had a few things to hide, and young Erindel was no exception.

"I like your enthusiasm, Erin!" came a heavier, upbeat voice. Firn shuddered with frustration when he realized that the loud words came from none other than Tendo Gel Rodyn.

"Uh, thanks," said Erindel, unsure of how to respond.

Tendo rose from his seat near the front of the table, shaking the jet-black hair from his eyes. "I think this is shapin' up to be a wonderful team. Those dandy folks down in Sunbrook can rest easy with us on the job! Wouldn't you agree, Butch?"

Butch, the lumbering monster of a man sitting just a few chairs down, simply grunted and nodded.

"Ha. Classic Butch," said Tendo. "Big man, little words. I like that. How's the ole butcher shop doin', Butch? By the gods… I just realized how ya got your nickname! How funny is that?"

Butch just crossed his arms and grunted again.

"Right," Tendo rambled on. "I'm sure you're doin' just fine. Most folks are these days. I think it's swell how you're runnin' your own business. How do ya deal with your payin' customers? Do ya just grunt and show 'em your prices, or actually do some talkin'? I hope it's the ladder. I'd pay a fortune to see ole Butch haggle a smidge."

Butch turned in his seat toward Tendo, his static frown replaced by an angrily raised upper lip. Firn raised an eyebrow with interest. He wouldn't mind seeing Butch pummel some sense into that loud-mouthed elf.

"Tendo," Isidril stepped in, "it is impolite to delve into another's private affairs without warning."

Tendo nodded immediately. "You're right, boss. I'm sorry," he said, readdressing Butch. "My bad, big guy. It ain't none of my concern how ya run your business."

Once again, Butch said nothing, but settled comfortably back into his chair, seemingly satisfied with the apology. Firn frowned with disappointment. He didn't get to see Butch's wild side, but perhaps that was for the best.

"Um, excuse me," came a soft, timid voice. Everyone turned their attention across the table. A young girl with curling auburn hair peered up nervously from beneath a burnt red wizard's hat that was much too big for her. "I have a question."

"Ah yes!" Isidril exclaimed. "Everyone, this is Kora Sunguard, a mage sent here by the Magical Conclave to observe the Spreading Scourge. Kora, what is your question?"

The little mage cleared her throat and scrambled out of her chair to stand as she made her inquiry. "Um, actually, regarding my purpose for being here… Will there be a chance on this quest to see the Scourge firsthand? Maybe even… collect some samples?"

Firn and Isidril glanced at each other worriedly before the cleric reluctantly delivered less than favorable news.

"I am sorry, Miss Kora," Isidril began to explain. "This mission prioritizes the safety of Sunbrook's villagers. If all goes well, there will be no need to face the violent Scourge head-on. Besides, to do so would be suicide."

The girl nodded in understanding, but was still visibly disappointed.

Isidril saw this and continued. "I know you receive your directives from the Conclave. With all due respect to your superiors, I do not think they have a clear grasp of the Scourge's truly destructive power. You would die before ever getting the chance to collect samples, much less accurately analyze the calamity. Many have perished trying to study and even stop the Scourge already. We don't need another."

Kora nodded again and sank back into her seat. "I understand, Townhead."

"However," Isidril went on, much to Kora's surprise, "I know you cannot return emptyhanded, which is why I have assigned you to this team. This operation will be dangerously close to the Spreading Scourge as it is. I'm sure that whatever information you gather while assisting the villagers will be most helpful to those that your report to. Will such an arrangement be sufficient?"

Kora smiled kindly at Isidril's efforts to accommodate her needs. "Yes, Townhead! That is more than enough."

With the mage's question answered, Firn finally stepped forward. "Little mage, how old are you?"

Kora's eyes widened with surprise at his sudden question.

Isidril glared at the blonde elf. "Firn, that is a bit insensitive, don't you think?"

"Oh no, that's alright," assured Kora, waving her hands. "I get asked that question all the time. You see, I'm twenty-six years of age."

All the occupants of the room, including Isidril, gaped in surprise.

"Well I'll be damned," said Tendo.

Firn grunted with suspicion, then leaned in to whisper in Isidril's ear. "Are you certain she is qualified to join our company?"

Isidril rolled his eyes and tilted his head back to respond quietly. "She is a sanctioned student of evocation, sent here from Minas Alron by Alsazar himself. I'd say she is plenty qualified."

Firn squinted skeptically. "I'll be the judge of that."

Isidril grimaced with a hint of frustration. "She comes with you whether you like it or not. They all do."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with."

Isidril sighed and turned to address the group as a whole. "Now that you know your mission, I will now formally introduce your Operation Commander, Firn Magol Uir."

Erindel suddenly leaned forward with great interest before recognizing the attention his movements were causing and settling back down.

 _'What a strange reaction,'_ Firn thought.

"Firn is one of our best," Isidril continued, gesturing towards the blonde elf. "He will lead your escapade into the farmlands southwest of the forest. If you have any questions, he is the one to ask."

Firn frowned and kept his eyes trained on the floor. He was not looking forward to leading these people. It was not a talent of his. However, it was a duty placed on his shoulders, and therefore he would do his best.

Isidril gave him a light pat on the back. "I'll leave the rest to you." He turned and walked towards the door at the other end of the room, but briefly stopped in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Good luck everyone," then left the room to Firn.

Firn shook his head, then took a deep breath. "Alright. We leave in two hours. There is a horse-drawn wagon waiting outside to carry our supplies and aid. Tendo and Butch, you two will load the waiting provisions from our storehouses into the wagon."

"Roger that, boss," Tendo said with a forced salute. He and Butch both rose from their seats and trudged out of the room, eager to do the job given to them.

Erindel's brow furrowed as his two teammates left the room and raised his hand.

"Yes Erindel?" Firn asked curiously.

"Firn, sir, is there something I can do to help?"

"No," Firn answered without thinking twice. "You and the little mage here just need to prepare your gear and be ready to leave by midafternoon."

Having given them their orders, Firn also prepared to leave, but Erindel was not satisfied with his leader's answer. He stood up aggressively, clearly upset.

"Sir, I am more than capable of doing whatever you require," he asserted. "Please do not hesitate to give me a difficult task."

Firn grunted in annoyance and looked the young elf up and down. "Okay first of all, drop the sir. It's smart of you to be respectful to your superiors, but I couldn't care any less. Just do your job and we won't have a problem, understand?"

Firn watched as the determined Erindel's face slowly settled into deep disappointment. Despite the frustration Firn felt for the whole situation, the young elf's expression sparked a hint of guilt within him.

He sighed and put a hand on Erindel's shoulder. "Look, if you really want something to do, I can have you run an errand for me."

Erindel's eyes immediately lit up. "Of course! I'd be honored!"

Firn nodded offhandedly. "Don't push it, bud. Head to the tavern and speak to old Gordy. He should have a package waiting for me."

"Understood!" said Erindel. "I shall return soon with your package!"

Firn just nodded again as the young elf ran out the door. He sighed as he watched the result of his handiwork.

"You're more kind than you let on."

Firn raised an eyebrow at Kora's words. He glanced over at the small wizard who still sat in her place across the table. "I'm not a _total_ jerk," he said spitefully. "What about you, little mage? You must be very powerful to be sent here alone by the head mage of Minas Alron."

"How powerful I am is irrelevant. I am here because I finally have a chance to prove myself. In that way, I am not so different from that Erindel fellow just now."

Firn tilted his head and let loose a sly grin. "What happened to your innocent girl act?"

Kora's eyes widened as she realized how sophisticated her words had become.

"You're smarter than you let on," echoed Firn, intrigued to have discovered a potential trove of secrets.

Kora sighed and readjusted her large hat. "It's easier to play the card of naivety when meeting new people. I find it preferable to remain undetected whilst I pursue my own agenda."

"And what kind of agenda is that?"

"For now, it is simply to make my mentor proud, but that could easily change depending on the course of this venture. Is that answer sufficient enough for you?"

Firn dipped his head in consideration. "Yes. It is sufficient." He relaxed a little and nodded his head towards the door. "You better get going if you're to be ready in time."

Kora finally grinned and stood up from her chair, then walked up to the blonde elf with her tallest stature. She was still significantly shorter than he was, but her posture demanded respect.

"I am already prepared to leave at a moment's notice," she said smugly, then marched out the door.

Firn watched the little mage leave and couldn't help but smile at her sass. The ragtag team he was dragged into leading might not be such a pain after all.


	5. Breaking Barriers

The horse-drawn wagon shuddered as its wheels rolled over an uneven stretch of road. Firn paid it no mind as he pulled the horses' reigns, urging the two animals to keep a study pace. Beside him in the front seat, Kora sat cross-legged with her nose deep in a thick leather book.

Firn eyed her curiously. They had traveled many miles through the sprawling forest without a word, the only noise coming from the back of the wagon where Tendo annoyed the remaining two members of their group with tales of irresponsibility.

At last the blonde elf leaned over to get a quick glance at the pages inside Kora's book, and was surprised to find an array of symbols he could not understand. She noticed his gaze and closed the book, glaring at him in annoyance.

Firn raised an eyebrow at her expression. "What?"

"Can a girl not read in private?" she jabbed.

Firn rolled his eyes. "You call that mess of hieroglyphs reading?"

"If you must know," she scoffed, "I am studying magic symbols. They make spells more efficient."

"You don't say. Perhaps I should give it a look."

Kora was suddenly interested. "You practice magic?"

Firn realized where the conversation was taking him and turned his eyes away from the girl. "Not particularly."

Kora frowned at him. "Magic is no joke. It can be very dangerous to the untrained."

Firn's eyes grew distant at her words, remembering an event from his childhood that he normally kept suppressed. "I know," he said softly. "I know better than anyone."

Kora felt the change in the tone of the conversation and grew concerned. She opened her mouth to respond, but Firn suddenly pulled the reins, urging the horses to come to a stop.

The elf pointed to their right where the concentration of trees grew lighter, forming the makings of a nice clearing. "We will make camp here for the night!" he called loud enough for the passengers in the back to hear.

Firn eagerly hopped off the wagon to help the others unload materials for a camp. Kora watched him go and eyed him with suspicion. He was obviously no stranger to magic, but wanted to keep his experiences hidden. How curious.

Eager to focus on something else, Firn led the cart into the trees as the others quickly erected a working campsite. Once the wagon was safely nestled between some trees, Kora jumped off as well.

Before they knew it, the sun had descended behind the forest canopy, plunging the world into the darkness of night. Knowing they would need light and heat, Firn took out some flint and stone as Butch laid down the last rock around their makeshift firepit.

The lead elf knelt over the pile of chopped wood in the center, poised to strike a flame, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Kora brandishing a metallic rod with a crimson red gem embedded on its tip.

"I'll take care of the fire," she said, sneaking him a wink. She took a step forward and raised her staff, the gem on top beginning to glow with the power of evocation magic. The rest of the party watched in awe as the wood suddenly burst into flames and quickly grew to a reasonable size.

Tendo whistled in amazement. "That's some mighty impressive stuff right there. I ain't really the jealous type, but what I wouldn't be givin' to be able to cast a few spells here n' there."

"What do you think?" he continued, wrapping an arm around Erindel's shoulder, who was standing on his left. "You ever dabble in the arcane? You look like the kind o' fellow that'd know a thing or two."

Erindel shuffled nervously. "I don't think I should-"

"Aw please!" Tendo cut him off. "I bet you're a natural!"

Firn squinted in concern as Erindel quickly grew visibly uncomfortable.

Kora shook her head. "Magic can be dangerous. I'd think twice about dragging someone into it."

Tendo gave the boy a light punch on the upper arm. "It'll be fine. You know what you're doing, right? Come on lad, spill the beans!"

"Tendo!" Firn interrupted sternly. "One more word out of you and I'll have Butch there strike you across the jaw."

Tendo released his grip on Erindel and eyed the monstrous man to his right. Butch said nothing, but glanced at the elf's slender chin, as if looking forward to the opportunity.

Tendo swallowed nervously. "I catch your drift, boss. I'll shut up now."

"Good," said Firn. "Enough about this magic nonsense. It is not something to be trifled with."

Kora studied the elf's face as he said this. There, for a brief moment, she could swear she saw a hint pain and exhaustion.

"Now," Firn continued. "The tents are fully erected, so I suggest you all get some sleep while you can. The people of Sunbrook are counting on us to bring these supplies and help them evacuate before it's too late. We will leave at first light if we are to get to our destination on time."

Tendo groaned. "It's going to be a rough morning."

Butch made eye contact with Firn. The elf nodded.

SMACK!

"Ah! God damnit Butch! Boss, he hit me!"

"Well, I did warn you."

Tendo glanced at Butch, then back at Firn. He sighed, holding a hand to his jaw. "That you did, boss. I'm heading to bed."

"A wise decision," said Firn. "You should all follow his example. You will need your energy tomorrow night when we arrive at Sunbrook. I'll take first watch."

Butch grunted and retreated to his tent, shortly followed by Erindel and Kora. Firn stood a moment more beside the flickering fire and rubbed his temples as he groaned in frustration. He was out of his comfort zone. Eager to finally have his thoughts to himself, the elf walked to the nearest tree and casually leapt up the bark, grabbing a firm branch and pulling himself up. He sat with his back against the trunk, facing the camp. As he suspected, it was a perfect view of the clearing.

Just as Firn was getting comfortable, the sound of scraping bark and snapping branches surprised him. Alarmed, he whirled around to find Kora attempting to clamber up onto the branch next to his, desperately trying not to let her large witch's hat fall off her head. The elf sighed and took hold of the nape of her red cloak. Kora yelped as she was lifted into the air and plopped onto her branch.

Firn eyed her curiously. "Shouldn't you be heading to sleep, little mage?"

Kora huffed as she straightened the wide brim of her hat and brushed off her robes. "I'm not tired," she said plainly, "but you on the other hand…"

Firn rolled his eyes. "I am an elf, little mage. I do not need as much sleep."

"Ah but you need _some,_ do you not?"

Firn remembered the time he had spent with Naru the night before. The playboy's shenanigans lasted long into the night, and he didn't get much sleep. Still, he had done his best to hide it. How did this girl figure him out?

"I'll be fine," he said in the end.

Kora shook her head. "No, _I'll_ be fine. You'll be tired."

"What's your point?"

"I'm offering to take watch for you."

Firn frowned. "I think I'm fine, just-"

"Let me stop you right there."

Firn groaned.

"I know I'm being a pain," said Kora, "but I also know that you're the type that would rather do things yourself than work with a team."

Firn slowly turned and glared at her.

Kora just smirked. "Don't get upset with me. I heard from Isidril. Turns out he's pretty talkative when you get some ale in him."

"You're quite the cunning little witch."

"Hey now, that's not very nice. Even your 'little mage' quip is preferable to being called a witch. Although I prefer the term 'wizard'. I didn't train in evocation magic for fifteen years so that my coworkers could belittle me."

Firn shifted on his branch. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

The two sat in silence for a moment, allowing the sounds of the forest to reach them. The occasional gust of wind rustled the leaves around them. Crickets chirped here and there, accompanied by the occasional hoot of an owl.

Kora tilted the brim of her pointed hat as she prepared to address what was really on her mind. The moment felt right enough.

"You don't like magic, do you?"

Firn pursed his lips. The question caught him off guard. The girl was certainly a bold one, and there was no avoiding the subject anymore. "No, I don't," he answered.

Kora nodded slowly. "I could tell. The way you questioned my validity with Isidril made it obvious enough, but I knew for sure when you saw my fire."

"You're quite the observant little mage," he said in annoyance.

"Of course. I must be to master the potentially devastating power of evocation. What I don't understand is why you hate it so much."

"Evocation magic is the reason I'm here!" the elf growled.

Kora flinched at his reaction. For a brief moment, she sensed bitter rage within him, but it quickly subsided. It was as she feared. Someone had wronged him, and magic was the cause.

"Did someone hurt you?"

Firn rubbed his temples again. He had just snapped at his subordinate. That wasn't very leaderlike. He inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh.

"I hurt myself," he replied.

Kora sat back against the trunk of the tree. Now they were getting somewhere. "What happened?"

For the first time in a long while, Firn thought back to the event that changed the course of his life forever. Back to his childhood. Back to his dishonor.

"My mother disappeared when I was young," he began. "Her ship was lost at sea. I never knew her."

Kora dipped her head. "I'm sorry."

Firn looked up at the stars, shrouded by the leaves in the canopy. "I always wondered what she was like. People always said she was a talented politician and a skilled wielder of evocation magic, but nothing more, and my father never spoke about her no matter how much I asked. It was too painful for him."

"But you still wanted to know," said Kora, following.

Firn nodded. "I went searching in our old family cellar and found an old chest hidden away. Inside was a collection of spellbooks my mother probably used in her youth."

Kora's eyes widened as she realized where the story was going. "Oh no. Don't tell me you tried to use them…"

Firn closed his eyes as images of that horrid day returned to him. Buildings were destroyed. People were running in fear. Fire and lightning sprung uncontrollably from his fingertips, incinerating the very air he breathed. Someone was screaming, hurting.

Firn took a shaky breath, bringing himself back to reality. "Turns out I'm highly adept at magic," he said, rubbing his eyes with his forearm. He took another deep breath. "And a little girl was injured."

In that moment, Kora couldn't help but feel sorry for the elf. His intentions were pure, but it cost him life as he knew it.

Firn sniffed. "I was just trying to-"

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Then… why did you make me tell you all that?! What are you trying to pull?"

Kora smiled. The elf was returning to his normal self. Though it was brief, she managed to drag out his soft side.

"Nothing at all," she replied. "I was just trying to understand you is all."

"Understand me?"

"That's right. You see, the butcher was simple. He's a fearsome giant with a soft side. Strong, but also appreciates the value of silence and peace. And Tendo is the complete opposite. He doesn't know the effects of his words and is probably not very adept at combat, but he is reliable. And the kid? It's obvious he is trying to escape from some dark secret. He's desperate to prove himself and works hard because of it."

Firn was surprised. "You got all that after half a day?"

Kora nodded. "They were easy to read, like walking manuscripts, but you… you were much more difficult. You've become frighteningly good at hiding your true nature. But… I think I get it now."

The elf relaxed against the tree trunk. It wasn't like him to open up to someone he had just met that same day. Then again, he was too drained to care. Perhaps he should take up the girl's offer and get some sleep after all.

As if reading his mind, Kora nudged his arm. "Go on. You need to rest."

Firn squinted suspiciously at her. "You know, keeping watch is an important job. You sure you're up for it?"

Kora raised an eyebrow. "Well, you _did_ just say I was observant."

True. She had him there. "Fine," he said, giving in at last, "but wake me immediately if you see anything. And I mean _anything_."

Kora gave him a cute little salute. "Yes sir. Now get going!"

Firn gave her another annoyed look, but obeyed. He slipped off his branch and landed on his feet with a near inaudible thud.

Kora watched him retreat into his tent. Such a typical elf, and yet so complex. She had a feeling they would get along just fine.


	6. Death's Herald

CRACK! Firn jolted upright as something heavy crushed the edge of his tent, just barely missing his right leg. He looked on in shock as the tarp suddenly caught fire and slowly began to burn away. The culprit, a flaming tree branch, began to sear its way inside.

Alarmed, the elf snatched up his belt and secured it around his waist, drawing the short sword attached to the side. With one clean stroke, he sliced an opening in the collapsing tent and emerged into the clearing. His eyes instantly stung from the smoke as he took in his surroundings.

The forest was ablaze. Firn crouched to get underneath the swirling smoke and took a moment to gather his bearings. What happened? Why wasn't he warned? Where was his team?

"Kora!" Firn called out into the chaos. "Where are you?!"

There was no response.

"Tendo?!" he tried. "Sound off!"

"Over here boss!" came a distressed voice.

Firn dashed in Tendo's direction. Just outside the clearing towards the main road, he found Tendo and Butch trying desperately to keep hold of the panicking horse attached to their wagon as the trees burned around them. He deducted that the second horse must have already run off.

Firn snatched the reigns from Tendo's hands and forcefully pulled the animal towards him. His companions backed off as he gathered the rope in one fist and carefully stroked the frightened horse's neck with his free hand, humming an unfamiliar melody above the sound of crashing trees. The pair behind him watched in amazement as the horse slowly calmed down in Firn's gentle hands.

The elf sighed in relief upon his success, but the moment was short lived. A large, burning branch from a tree above snapped and fell directly into the wagon to which the horse was attached. Firn cursed as the flame quickly spread, consuming their precious supplies. He made a split-second decision.

"You two!" he called to Butch and Tendo. "Quickly, detach the wagon."

The pair did as they were told and rushed to either side of the horse, who Firn kept a steady hand on to keep it calm. The ropes were untied in quick succession, and Firn carefully lead the animal away from the wagon, which now burned furiously. With the animal secured, the elf glanced into the smoke-filled forest.

"Has anyone seen Erindel and Kora?!"

Butch pointed into the dense flames.

"The boy went looking for the mage!" Tendo explained.

Firn cursed again. "Take the reins!"

Tendo hurried over and took hold of the horse while Firn dashed back towards the clearing. He looked about furiously for his two remaining party members. He had no idea where the girl was, and Erindel was a fool for going out on his own to look for her. His inexperience could cost him his life.

A loud crack startled the elf as a nearby burning tree suddenly came crashing down behind him. He dove out of the way as it hit the ground, sending sparks in all directions. Firn kept a closer eye on the forest around him as he moved forward. The flames were becoming too big; too widespread. He feared the worst. If he couldn't find his team, they were as good as dead.

As Firn grappled with that daunting thought, the sound of hasty footsteps reached his ears. With a glimmer of hope, he wove between a few trees and into the clearing just in time to see Erindel sprint out from the curling smoke, carrying an unconscious Kora in his arms. The young elf's eyes lit up at the sight of his leader.

"Sir!" he shouted, running as fast as his feet could carry him. "We have to go! We have to go now!"

Firn grabbed Erindel's arm as he tried running past him, halting the frightened boy in his tracks. He glanced down at Kora, who was slumped in the arms that carried her. Her signature wizard's hat was missing, and she was bleeding from a large gash in her forehead, soaking her auburn hair with an invasive crimson.

"What happened?!"

Erindel glanced fearfully back into the forest behind him. "Please!" he begged. "We need to leave! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?!"

They froze as a series of harsh, rasping voices finally reached their ears. Erindel gulped as radiating forms began moving between the blazing trees. Firn drew his sword again, gritting his teeth. He did not understand their words, but he knew the tongue. Draconic.

"Go!" Firn commanded, pushing Erindel towards the road. "Take her to safety! I will cover you!"

"But sir-"

"That was an order, Rivirius! Go!"

Erindel did not hesitate a second longer. He adjusted the girl in his arms and sprinted away to safety.

Firn took up a defensive stance, slowly backing away. From within the razed forest, the culprits finally emerged. Their translucent skin glowed a fiery orange-red. Their features were slender and amphibious. They snarled some curses in Draconic when they saw Firn, flames bursting from their mouths as they spoke. They brandished their blades, fire blooming from their sharpened edges.

Firn raised his own. He could not deny that in that moment, he felt fear. He didn't know if he could take on so many, or if escape was possible. The next few moments would decide his fate.

"Damn Firenewts," he growled. "The forest is sacred! You deserve a slow and painful death for this!"

The lead Firenewt tilted its head in amusement. "The elf insults us," it rasped. "This one has fight in him."

"Yes," said another. "He would make a strong slave."

The leader grinned maniacally. "Agreed. Take this one alive."

The other Firenewts snarled with glee.

The first to approach Firn was a bit shorter than the rest, both hands on its flaming blade. It cried out and dashed forward, hoping to impale him against a tree. Firn sidestepped with an upward stroke of his sword, severing the creature's sword arm from its body. The newt crashed into the scorched tree, screaming in pain. Firn ended its suffering with a quick slash across the back of the neck.

Firn sighed as what fear resided in him dissipated. These creatures were slower than he expected. Their sword skills were sloppy. There was not a doubt of their strength and savagery, but against speed and skill they were no match. The elf raised his sword again.

"Who's next?"

The remaining Firenewts gathered together in anger and prepared to all attack at once. Firn adjusted his stance in turn. He predicted they might try this tactic next. It was a reasonable response to the death of their first warrior. This was where it got tricky. If he was to survive, he would need to get above his foes.

Four newts surrounded him and charged, vengeance in their eyes. Sure enough, their attacks were unavoidable at ground level, so Firn turned to the only other object that could help him. As they closed in, the elf leapt backward, planting a foot on the crumbled bark, then pushed of towards the left, launching himself into the air. While he soared over his assailants, he made a strong downward swing, cleaving the leftmost newt in the clavicle. It squealed and collided with the dirt as Firn landed neatly on his feet.

The other three wasted no time in chasing after him. However, they had been consumed by rage and completely neglected their earlier plan of attack. Now they came to him in a line, like a row of pigs to be slaughtered.

Firn ran in to meet them keeping low to the ground, the tip of his sword dancing with blades of charred grass. The first newt came in high. The elf swung cleanly upwards, deflecting the blow, then sliced open the creature's ribs as he turned swiftly to his next opponent. The second newt stumbled over its feet as it witnessed its comrade go down. Unfortunately, its momentum carried it forward straight into Firn's sword. The impaled warrior cried out and fell over.

To Firn's surprise, the creature took his sword with it. Unable to pull his weapon from the body in time, he ditched it and jumped backward just as the final newt's fiery blade came barreling down. The burning edge missed him by a hair, a wave of heat cascading across his skin. He took a few more leaps back for good measure. It was just him and the leader now.

The Firenewt roared in frustration and bared its broad chest in defiance. "You are quick on your feet, elf," it sneered, "but I am strong! You will not beat me so easily!"

Firn cursed once more as he faced the monster of flame. Out of time and without a sword, he had only one option left. From his belt he slipped out a jagged dagger and flipped it around in his hands. It was far from his weapon of choice, but he had to make do.

The Firenewt laughed at the puny knife in his opponent's hand. "You are out of luck," it said, readying to attack.

Firn took a deep breath. He never thought he'd have to use the maneuver Naru taught him. His best friend's words came flooding back to him.

" _Always carry a dagger, my friend. When your back is against the wall, it will be your last defense. Now breathe, and take the step."_

The Firenewt roared and barreled towards him. Firn planted a foot in the ground.

" _Good. Now stay low and rush him. They never expect you to meet their attack."_

Firn dashed forward at top speed, surprising the newt as he bolted under the swing.

" _When that you're under him, take advantage of his momentum. Slash the tendons in his leg."_

Firn twisted his body as the Firenewt flew past and swiped upward, tearing into the creature's flesh below the knee. It roared in pain and tumbled into the dirt.

" _Now, you must strike while he is down. Speed is everything. If he recovers before your blow, it could very well mean your death. Go in for the kill!"_

Firn rolled across the ground to regain his footing and immediately sprinted towards the newt. He lifted the dagger and leapt above the creature. The newt groaned and struggled to get back to its feet, but it was too late. Firn landed atop its back and plunged the dagger deep into its neck. It cried out in shock, then slowly fell to the ground as its life faded away.

The elf pulled the dagger out and slipped it back into his belt. "Thanks, Naru," he said aloud. "I owe you a drink."

As he retrieved his sword from the other body and trees continued to fall around him, the sound of more Draconic chanting resounded through the woods, back the way the first group came from. Firn sheathed his sword and hurried back towards the road. More Firenewts approached, but they were still some distance away. Now was their chance to get moving.

Firn prepared to duck beneath the blazing trees, but stopped when something caught his eye. There, unscathed against a tree trunk, was Kora's hat. He quickly ran over and swiped it up, then headed out, careful not to get pummeled by falling branches.

As Firn neared the road, the fires became smaller and less frequent. He was relieved to emerge on the road with not a single flame in sight; only the pillars of smoke above them.

Tendo, Butch, and Erindel waited a short way up the road, waving to their leader by their only remaining horse. Kora lay strapped to the saddle, still unconscious but free from harm.

"Is everyone okay?" said Firn as he jogged up to them.

Tendo nodded. "Looks that way, boss, but we've lost all our supplies! Not to mention the little lady's out cold."

Firn glanced over at Erindel who was patching up Kora's wound. "How is she doing?"

"It's not serious," he replied, "but she may be somewhat disoriented when she comes to."

Firn nodded in relief as he now weighed their options.

Tendo had the same concerns. "What now, boss? We've got no supplies left for Sunbrook, we are still two days away by foot, and there's a bunch of fire breathin' nutheads burnin' down the forest!"

Firn glanced back up the road. Whatever they did, they'd have to do it now. The Firenewts would find them if they lingered. It would be smarter to go back to the outpost, especially with an injured party member, but that would mean they failed. Their supplies were gone, but they weren't. It didn't feel right to leave the Sunbrook refugees to their fate. If the Spreading Scourge didn't get them, the Firenewts would. He made his decision.

"We keep going."


End file.
